Practically every film camera available today has a single-blade or multi-blade shutter. Generally speaking, the shutter opens to uncover an exposure aperture in order to permit ambient light reflected from a subject being photographed to reach a film frame behind the exposure aperture. Then, the shutter closes to recover the exposure aperture in order to end the exposure interval.